Chanted Nights
by Nightra
Summary: The story starts at the beginning of the anime, but instead of meeting Reborn first, Tsuna meets Haru first. Reborn will already have all the HDWM items, arcs may be added. There will be OCs. The romance isn't going to be main focus in the beginning. The first chapters will be of introducing the guardians and the non-main characters. (e.g Kyoko, Haru) Current Arc: Daily Life
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**Author's Note: **Hello readers, this is my second story (technically third since I deleted the second one). This story is basically the same story as „The Nights of Hope" only I will try to change it up a bit and make the story much better. The Japanese school system (which I'm using) is different from the United States and European ones. **The school desks are made so two people can sit next to each other on the same desk. **I'll also try to make the amount of grammar errors as minimal as possible. I'll keep the pet. And so, without further ado, let's start.

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, 14 years old is an average high school boy. Except his grades are awful so he is a bit worse than an average high school boy.  
>The <strong>story focuses on Tsuna<strong> and how he's going to live through his high school days. Of course **his days aren't as normal** as they would be for normal students, but would you really read any of this if it would be just go to school go to bed, eat a lil bit and then go to the toilet to finish your day? Probably not.

And that's it for the summary.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and never will.

**Chanted Nights****  
><strong>_Chapter 1: The Awakening_

**April 5th, Time: 8:20 AM, Location: Namimori Middle School – Classroom II-A**

**Third Person's Point Of View**

It was a relaxing spring day for the Namimori students, an average, boring and utterly annoying day. It was mainly annoying because of the sheer fact that it's a school day and you have to be in class instead of walking outside and listening to the birds chirping or smelling the nice spring day, or watching how a student who is late for class is running to school and barely getting away from Hibari Kyoya.

That student is of course, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the student who is capable of being the worst in everything - classes, sports, friends and so on.

He kept running until he was inside the school and right in front of the door that leads into his classroom. He sighed, opened the door and walked in.

Everyone in class looked who it could be, but soon they just smirked and returned to looking at their teacher or their textbooks. Most of the students were probably expecting that Sawada would come in class late. Sawada bowed and apologized, but got yelled at anyway, then he was told to go sit on his chair.

He walked towards his seat, at the same time eyeing Sasagawa Kyoko. He heard how the teacher started teaching the students again. He listened at first, while walking to his seat (which took like 4 seconds), but when he sat down on his seat he didn't even bother to look at the teacher. He just started staring outside the window like he always did.

The day went by fast for Sawada, nothing new or crazy happened to him. It was just another regular day for him. Of course, his regular days are the days where he gets picked on, his lunchbox gets taken away from him, he gets bad grades and of course the days where he thinks to himself how pathetic it is that he doesn't have any real friends. But right now he wasn't thinking about that, right now he was walking home.

**Tsuna's Point Of View**

_I can't believe I got an F again, aghh that's so dumb! How can I get an F at the beginning of the semester! I'm going to get scolded by mom again today, damn.. _I kept thinking of what an awful yet normal day it had been, but soon I lightened up a bit, because I was finally at my house. I opened the door, walked in and said.

"I'm home mom."

"Ara, welcome home Tsu-kun. How was school?" Mom asked.

"It was like any other day." I answered back without much detail. "What are you doing right n-" I was cut off.

"So you got an F," She sighed and continued on, "When are you going to get your stuff together Tsuna. I really worry about you. It's the beginning of a new semester and it should be like a "new start" for you." She sighed again. I walked in to the kitchen. She then put up a gentler face and pointed towards the table that had some rice, meatballs and sauce there. "Eat a bit, you must be tired."

_Tired of watching out of the window all day? I'll say. _I sat down and started eating.

"I'm thinking of hiring a tutor, you know, for you, because of what your grades have been for the past years." Mom said.

I nearly choked on my food when mom said that out loud. "What?! I don't need a tutor! I can manage it by myself, without anyone helping me! At all!"

"Yes, but haven't you already said the same thing before? That you can manage by yourself I mean, you're still getting bad grades and you definitely haven't gotten better in pretty much... anything, so I'm really considering to get you a tutor." She said while smiling.

_No way... a tutor? That's like the worst punishment in the world. Why would you do that to me mom?! I'll show you. Today I'm going to study for as long as it takes to get everything in my head. _I finished my food and went upstairs to my messy room. _I really should clean my room sometimes..._ I sat down and picked out my workbooks and textbooks and my copybook.

"_Ten to the fifteen percent of 500 times x plus –x, if x is -6, divide the answer with y times x. Figure out what is y..." _I mumbled out loud the exercise. _WHAT IS THIS?!_ I threw the textbook to the corner of my room. "_I think it's best if I start with history instead..." _I mumbled and took out my history books and opened the correct page then I took out the question paper I had to write down the answers.

"97 QUESTIONS?!" I yelled out loud. _YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! _I collapsed on my desk and suddenly started hating the number 97.

"Tsuna?" I heard mom say downstairs, "is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just fell off the chair..." I said and heard how my mom went back to the kitchen.

_This is going to take a lot of time... _I thought and felt how my head started to hurt because of the sheer thought of learning everything. _Well I'm still going to study, I'm not giving up!_

**April 6th, Time: 07:00 AM, Location: Namimori – Tsunas house**

"Tsuna, wake up." Mom told me. I didn't even budge. "Tsuna, what was the point of studying for so long, if you're not even going to wake up." My mom said and shook me a bit.

"Hmmmthhthahaiiedd..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Hmm too thired..." I mumbled again.

"I got you a tutor." As soon as I heard that sentence I raised up as fast as humanly possible and quickly shouted.

"WHAT?! WHY?! I STUDIED!"

"Ara it actually worked." Mom said.

"What?" _Oh... Damn it, I really want to sleep more._

"Don't you fall asleep again!" Mom said and shook me a little bit more.

"I'm not, I'm going to change my clothes." I said.

"Oh, well I have some food ready downstairs. Come eat when you're done." She said and left.

_Okay. I'll come down when I'm ready. _I put the bed covers back over myself.

"Get up now!" My mom shouted from the door and I opened my eyes again and sighed. _Damn..._

**April 6th, Time: 07:45 AM, Location: Namimori – Namimori Middle school**

I opened the door to my classroom and sat down on my seat that was at the end of the classroom and next to a window. I saw my classmates walking in and also sitting on their desks or chairs and making small talk with each other. Then I saw how a group of people who usually bully me opened the door and walked in. I sighed expecting the worst, and sure enough it came.

They were walking towards me, "Lend us some cash." One of them said towards me.

"Hieee... no way, I don't have any.." I said and stood up ready to sprint to the door. But luckily the teacher came in and noticed us.

"You are in the wrong classroom, get out and Sawada, sit down!" I sighed in relief and sat back down on my seat. "As you all know, today, a transfer student is joining our class, I expect you all to treat her well and accept her as a friend as soon as possible, I don't want to hear of any bullying!" _I didn't know anything, well I'm not even told these things, plus to be honest I don't even care about the new transfer student, and I don't really listen to teacher either..._

"She should be arriving in the middle of the class." The teacher said. "Now, for the time being, a quiz."

Everyone sighed. _Well,I studied so I know at least a little. _But we were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. "Well that was fast. You students are in luck, since the new student came, the quiz is off." _"At least it better be the transfer student."_ She mumbled. Everyone sighed again, but this time they sighed in relief. "Come in."  
><strong><br>**The door slid open and in walked a girl with brown hair shaped into a ponytail, she looked like a happy-go type of person. I couldn't really decipher much else about what else she looked like.

"Hello! Haru's name is Miura Haru, nice to meet you!" Those were the first words that girl spoke to the class. Usually the teacher would scowl at the student because USUALLY the teacher introduces the new student to the others instead of her saying everything on her own. But she didn't say anything mean to her. _She speaks in third person. __I noted in my head._

"Welcome Haru, this is the new class you will be attending, please feel free to sit anywhere you like." Then the teacher whispered something in her ear. The girl nodded and went to sit down two seats in front of me. I looked at the teacher and saw how she was a little shocked for some reason. _What's wrong with the teacher?_ I didn't bother myself too much with it. Instead I started doing the thing I always did in class – look out of the window.

**April 6th, Time: 10:35 AM, Location: Namimori – Namimori Middle school**

The teacher ended the lesson and we were free to do whatever we wanted. Most of the students started eating or went somewhere to eat, some stayed in class to chat and some were getting to know the new girl better. Of course most of them were boys, she "politely" told them to leave. I, however, was one of the students who went to eat somewhere else. I went on to the roof, sat down next to the railing and started eating.

Soon I heard how the door to the roof opened and in walked the bullies that wanted my money in class before.

"I knew we would find you here, sulking and eating." _I'm not sulking... just eating. _"I'm pretty sure you owe us some money." The same guy had said.

"Hieee! I don't have any with me!" I said as quickly as possible.

"Then you wouldn't mind us searching around your stuff right?" One of them smirked and pointed towards my bag. I didn't answer, mostly because I was afraid to.

"You guys again. The roof is off limits to you guys, get out!" I heard a teacher say behind the bullies.

I sighed again. _Am I getting lucky or something...?_

"What about Dame-Tsuna?" One of them said.

"Sawada can stay, he doesn't have any problems except for bad grades." _I really am lucky._

The bullies left again while giving me the 'you're dead' look.

"Sawada you should stay out of trouble, it would be for the best if you don't get involved with the thugs here." _Teacher, I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not trying to get involved with thugs. The thugs are trying to get involved with me. _

"Of course, teacher. Thank you." I said and the teacher left. I sighed. _I'm really lucky that I have at least one teacher at my side defending me. _

Nothing much else happened that day. I went home, ate a little bit, studied a little and went to bed. The next day was when things started to turn a bit weird. I was still greeted by the students who said "morning Dame-Tsuna" or "yo Dame-Tsuna", and when I was at the roof I was yet again confronted by the bullies, only this time they took my lunch. I sighed as I saw the bullies leave while laughing at their accomplishment.

"Is Sawada-kun okay?" I heard someone behind me say. I looked behind myself and saw the transfer student looking at me.

I was quite shocked and a bit scared to see her there on the roof. "Hiee!" I shouted by accident and quickly stood up. "Sorry, I'll leave now!" And I left the roof as quickly as possible, I didn't give her a chance to say anything to me. I went back to my classroom. I sighed and sat down on my chair. _Damn... I really wish I would have started eating earlier..._ _now I can't eat before I go home and that will take at least 2 hours if not even more since the classes haven't ended._

I saw from the corner of my eye that Haru had also walked back into the classroom, but she didn't look at me, instead she sat down on her chair and started chatting with her deskmate, which happened to be Kurokawa Hana. _Why didn't I even notice Haru on the roof, was she sitting somewhere I couldn't see her? That's probably it._

"_Did you see the movie last night..." _I heard Hana ask her. I didn't really care much about what they were talking so I just lay down with my head on my hands and waited for the class to start.

When the classes had ended I was astonished to find that I had received yet another F even though I studied yesterday. "Damn it! I really need to stop getting Fs, otherwise my mom will really get a tutor for me." I told myself out loud. Nobody seemed to notice that I had said something out loud so I didn't make myself look worse than I already was. _Man how I wish I could just rewind time sometimes._

I was deep in thought and didn't even notice that I was already outside the school and nearing the gate of the school. I saw how the transfer student was leaning against the wall of the gate and it seemed like she was waiting for somebody, or texting to somebody or... just staring at her phone. When she heard my footsteps, she looked up towards me and smiled.

"Hello!" She said.

_Why would she say hello to me? Doesn't she kno- ahh, that must be it, she doesn't know yet that I'm called Dame-Tsuna for a reason. _

"Hi." I said nervously and made a nervous laughter. I kept walking and didn't really bother to stop walking as she probably didn't enjoy my presence.

"Is Tsuna-san heading home?" She asked me.

"Y-yea ahahaha..." I said and kept walking.

"Haru'll come with Tsuna-san, of course that depends on what direction Tsuna-san is walking to..." _Wait what..? _"What direction are you going?" She asked right away.

"W-w-wait w-why do you want t-to go home with me?" I asked and stopped in my tracks. "Haven't you heard my nickname?" I added.

"If Haru remembers correctly, then it was something Lame-Tsuna Haru thinks... right, Haru wants to ask why everyone calls Tsuna-kun that." _THAT'S WRONG! IT'S NOT LAME TSUNA! It's just... Dame... Tsuna... I guess it doesn't really matter which one it is, now does it..._

"It's Dame-Tsuna..." I muttered and laughed nervously. "And people call me that because I'm the worst in everything, like P.E and classes and so on. So now you know, so bye." I said and started walking again. It didn't seem like she was following me, nor did I hear her say anything. So I just kept walking like nothing had happened and sighed. _There goes another person who I might have had a shot with as a friend. Oh well, I already knew that she wouldn't want to be my friend so no harm done I guess._

I kept walking and didn't pay much attention to what was going on around me, so when I stepped on something soft, then I didn't at first notice anything, but I did feel something right after I took my leg away, and that something was someone's teeth and they hurt quite a bit.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" I yelled and saw that a dog was biting my leg. _OWWWWW!_ I quickly raised my leg and the dog let go, and right when it did, I started running as fast as I could. Luckily the dog didn't follow me, when I finally reached my home I was really tired and sweating. _I need a bath... _

I stepped inside and shouted. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home Tsu-kun, how was school."

"Normal. I'm going to go take a bath." I said quickly and went upstairs to get some clean clothes and a bath towel.

**April 6th, Time: 17:10 PM, Location: Namimori – Tsunas Home**

A knock came from the corridor. "Are we expecting somebody?" I asked mom, she nodded and went to open the door. I sighed and started to go back upstairs. _I wonder who the guest is._

I peeked through the door frame and saw my mom talking to some kind of child. _I thought we were expecting someone, there's no way we're expecting an infant. So what's going on? _

_Well, no need to get myself involved with this, I'm sure mom will handle this. _I went upstairs and into my bedroom. _I think I'll take a small nap._ I went on my bed and after putting my head on the pillow, I fell asleep.

**April 6th, Time: 20:07 PM, Location: Namimori – Tsunas House**

"...e...p...na." Someone was talking next to me, but I was too tired to really care, so I just turned in my covers and kept sleeping. And the next second someone hit me on my head very hard.

"Owwwww!" I said and held my head tightly "Mom why did you hit me!" I half shouted half cried.

"Dame-Tsuna I'm not your mom." Someone said. It was a child's voice and he knew my nickname. _What the hell..._

I opened my eyes and saw a kid with a suit on and a green chameleon on his shoulder. Not only that, but he was talking without effort, like a native Japanese speaker.

"Who are you?" I asked while rubbing my head. _And what did he hit me with; I can't see anything besides books. _"Why did you hit me?"

"Because you didn't wake up the first time I tried to wake you up. And I'm Reborn, your new tutor. And you are the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family."

There was a silence between us, one where in I was staring at him in disbelief and then I got that it was a joke and I started to laugh. "The Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family? I'm pretty sure I'm Tsuna, and in no way associated with the mafia. And you being my tutor hahaha... that's pre-" I was cut off by the kid hitting me on the head again.

"Oww... why did you hit me?"

"I felt like it, now get up. You're supposed to start studying." _There's no way a kid is actually telling me what to do..._

"I think you need to go back to kindergar-" I was yet again cut off by the kid hitting me. _Why does he keep hitting me..._ I held my head tightly again and rubbed the part the kid had hit me on.

"That hurts..." I stood up and went to my desk and took out my items so I could study. _Thanks for hitting me so hard; that totally helps with studying._

"Start with math." The kid said next to me.

"EEEEEH?! NO WAY! I suck at math, I'll study that later." I said and took out my biology books.

"Nope, you'll start with the thing you're worst at. And we're going to study using the first secret Vongola training method."

"What's that?"

"Whenever you answer a question wrong, you'll be getting tasered." The kid said with a smirk.

"T-tasered? You don't even have anything to tase me with ahaha..." I said and laughed nervously.

"So the first questi-" The kid started.

"N-NO WAIT! I'm uhh... I haven't studied at all yet." The kid smirked again and went on to a hammock that was hanging from the ceiling. "Wait when did that hammock appear in my room? I've never had one..."

"Go back to studying Dame-Tsuna." The kid said and started sleeping. I sighed. _What the hell is this... a random kid appears out of nowhere and says he is my tutor and will be making me the tenth boss of a family. Not only that but he apparently now lives in my room, and if that wasn't bad enough then he also threatens me with a made-up taser. I'll ask mom about it tomorrow, I think she's asleep right now anyway._

**April 7th, Time: 07:48 AM, Location: Namimori – Namimori Middle school**

_Damn.. I'm so tired... I had to wake up at 6:50 and not only that, but I was also woken up by being hit by a snowball, and I don't even know where the snowball came from. It's the beginning of April not the beginning of January. _I had bags under my eyes and I was just slumped in my chair and keeping my head on my hands.

"Good morning!" I heard someone very cheerful say. _How can someone be so cheerful so early in the morning._

I look up and immediately froze. It was Sasagawa Kyoko. _I can't believe Kyoko is talking to me. _

"G-good morning Kyoko-chan." _What do I say now? Obviously the conversation has to keep going. _I was about to say something dumb, but Kyoko was already pulled away by Hana, and they started talking about something._ I guess the conversation DOESN'T have to keep going._

I sighed and slumped back down onto my chair, feeling more down than I was before. And then I heard another greeting from a different person.

"Good morning!" Yet again it was someone really cheerful. And yet again, I stuttered like before and said.

"G-good morning Haru."

"Why did Tsuna-kun walk away like that yesterday, that was mean!" Haru said and took a seat next to me which in turn I stiffened up a little.

"W-well I knew that you didn't really want to talk to me or hang out with me so I left._" And I guess I knew that you wouldn't even want to pretend to want to be my friend. _She gasped and said.

"Hahi? Tsuna-kun thought Haru was a mean person? That's awful."

"What? N-n-no no, I didn't think that, I just assumed that you didn't want to be near me because of what I'm like and how other people would treat you if you were to hang out with me, plus I really don't see a reason for you to like being near me, since I really am not interesting at all." I said and laughed nervously while placing my hand on the back of my neck. _Why is she even next to me right now? It's not normal for other girls to just go and start talking to boys they don't like or like. _I took a quick glance around the room and saw how some boys were giving looks at Haru and me. _Crap, I think I need to tell her to leave so she wouldn't get bullied and so that I wouldn't get bullied either._

"H-hey I-I think you should g-go now... ahahaha..." I said and tried to show a sign with my eyes that the other boys were looking. She looked at the boys that were looking at us for a second. The boys quickly started to talk to one another, like they were trying to cover up who they were just staring at.

She didn't move at all, instead she started talking to me again. "And now Tsuna-kun is telling Haru to go away as well, that's really mean, but Haru won't leave. Instead she will sit here the whole class!" _What?! No! If she sits here, then Kyoko will think that I like Haru. Damn it!_

"No no no, uhh... tell you what, after school you can insult me as much as you want if you leave now, alright?" _Please say yes._

Haru sighs and stands up. "I'll see you after class then." She says and leaves my desk.

I sighed as well and slumped yet a third time in my seat and put my head on my hands. _What is up with the new transfer student..._

At the corner of my eye I saw how Yamamoto Takeshi, sat down one seat away from mine, he had a wide grin on his face and was happy like always. I turned my head towards him, he must have noticed that because he also looked at me. He grinned towards me and waved a hand towards me. _Why is everyone being nice to me. _I waved my hand, even though I would never do that, but I guess I was too tired to know what I was doing.

**April 7th, Time: 10:35 AM, Location: Namimori – Namimori Middle school**

I took my food and started leaving the class to go to the roof, but I was stopped by Yamamoto.

"Hieee! I'm sorry but I'm not giving my food." I tried to run away, he let go of my arm, but because of that I fell and landed into the corridor.

"Sorry! Are you alright? Why would you think I would want your food?" Yamamoto said and ran next to me.

"Wait you don't want my food? And yes I'm fine." I said and got up. "What did you want from me then? If it's money I le-"

"I don't need anything from you. Well I guess I do," he swung his hand over my shoulders and added "Do you think we could study together after school today? I thought, that since we both have awful grades, then we should study together, you know the saying, "Two awfuls make up an excellent," hahaha." He said.

_THERE IS NO SUCH SAYING!_ I thought, but then said.

"Uuhhh... I guess we can study together, but where do we study?"

"Ummm... how about my house. My dad makes amazing fish food, you have to try it." _Wait is that the real reason you're inviting me, so I could try out your shop's food... _

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to study together. What time after school?"

"Like, 4 PM. I'll see you then, bye!" Yamamoto said and left in a hurry. _Why did he become so tense just now? And why is everyone so nice right now? Maybe I'm just lucky today or something. _I went up to the roof. When I was about to go to my usual spot – near the railing – I saw Haru already there, she was looking at me.

"Hieeee! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know you were already here, I'll go now!" I said and was about to turn around.

"Tsuna-kun doesn't have to go, anyone can be on the roof, and Haru certainly doesn't mind company. Of course Haru prefers girls over boys." She mumbled something like _"Especially this class's boys." _But then she said. "But Haru doesn't mind Tsuna-kun because he's basically the only one who is actually smart. Well not smart, but one who doesn't chase girls all day long." _If only you knew that I really like Kyoko-chan..._

"T-thanks.. I guess, ahaha.." I sat down and opened my lunchbox. "Can I ask you something?" I asked after a bit of time passed.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you talking with me right now? You know what kind of a pers-" I was cut off by her.

"Haru's going to stop you right there, Haru knows what you're trying to say. And the reason why I'm still talking to you, is because Haru wants to be friends with Tsuna-kun, there really isn't anything else to it." Haru said and laughed.

I was silent for a moment then said. "Thanks Haru." She just smiled and kept eating.

"Hey I'm sorry, but I can't meet up with you after school so you could insult me. I have to go study with Yamamoto." I said.

"That's alright, Haru has to go shopping with Kyoko-san and Hana-san anyway."

I was in the middle of drinking a soda, so when I heard that she said she's going shopping with Kyoko and Hana I instantly choked on it and started coughing.

"Is Tsuna-kun alright?" Haru asked.

"Totally, the drink is just so good." I said and coughed a little more. "How good are you in studying?" I asked.

"No idea, does Tsuna-kun need help?"

"N-no ahaha... I was just wondering."

When we finished eating we left the rooftop, I excused myself, saying that I had to go to the bathroom. _I wonder if she's serious about wanting to be my friend._ I thought when I came out of the bathroom.

**April 7th, Time: 15:35 PM, Location: Namimori – Namimori Middle school**

The classes ended, I took my things, left the school grounds and stopped at the gate of the school when I heard running from behind me, it was Haru.

"Is Tsuna-san waiting for Yamamoto?" She asked. _Oh right, I need to wait for him here._

"Ahahaha... I forgot that I had to wait for him... But thanks for reminding me." I said and leaned against the wall of the gate.

"Well... Haru has to go with Kyoko and Hana shopping now, they are already waiting for me there. But Haru'll see you tomorrow Tsuna-san."

"Bye Haru." I said and watched as how the girl waved at me and left. _Maybe my luck is about to change..._

**_To Be Continued!_**

**Author's Note: **I'm happy to say that the first chapter for Chanted Nights is done, I plan on deleting the Nights of Hope story, because to me it just seemed ridiculous. And I guess when I'll reread this story then this'll also be ridiculous. Anyway I don't know when I'll do the next chapter. So please be patient. Criticism is something I hope I get, because I would want to make this story perfect. So please point out any mistakes you might find.. And so good day or night to you all.


	2. Chapter 2: Dying Will

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

**Author's Note: **Hello again, this is the second chapter of Chanted Nights. **No yaoi or hinted yaoi in this story!** I should mention the name of this fanfiction is for a reason, and in no way based on romance. Of course there is going to be romance in this story. I don't know what else to say, **thank you for the review yaissa-chan**, even though it was in Spanish, I still got the answer from google translate ahaha :D. I found out that **Haru in fact, doesn't always talk in 3rd person, **so I'm going to also **not ALWAYS put her sentences in 3rd person**, but it **will still be in 3rd person MOST of the time. **I will **seperate parts of the story where everything happenes basically the same way they do in the anime/manga with this -.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and never will.

**Chanted Nights**

_Chapter 2: Dying Will_

**April 7th, Time: 16:08 PM, Location: Namimori – Namimori Middle school**

_Where is Yamamoto? It's been nearly half an hour since Haru left. And I'm getting kind of cold... _I wasn't leaning against the wall anymore. I was instead outside the gate, sitting on a bench, mainly because Hibari had told me to get out because the school gates were closing. _Come to think of it... we never actually decided on where we would meet up... So I might have just been sitting here for the last 30 minutes for no reason at all..._

I sighed and stood up. _I think I should probably start going home now, it's quite late and my mom might get worried._

"Yo." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw around 8 thugs behind me.

"HIIEEEE!" I yelled and quickly started to run away.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. "Woah woah woah, where are you running off to so fast?" He said and pulled me back. _Damn it..._

"Hehehehe..." I heard laughter and some whispers. "You might survive this with a few broken bones." One of them said.

"HIEEEEE!" I yelled and somehow managed to break free, but then someone had tripped me over right as I had stretched my leg.

"Hahahaha..." They all laughed. I tried to break free from their grip but I couldn't.

A single thought occurred in my head, it was one of the most ridiculous thought I had ever had in these kinds of situations.

_Fight._ _"Fight?" _I mumbled out loud.

"The hell did you say?" Someone said. _That really is the most ridiculous thought ever... _I raised my fist and tried to punch the person who was gripping me, but instead of him getting punched, I was the one who got hit. He had hit me right as I had raised my arm.

"Haha, what were you even trying to do?" He asked and I felt how my shoulder went a bit numb because of the grip. _Damn it... I wish I was stronger._

"_Then how about you evolve two steps." _ I heard a kid's voice say in the distance. And at the next second it felt like something was shot inside of me. But the feeling that happened right after, was something much weirder than all of that in together. _What is this feeling..._

Someone behind me had raised his hand. _It's like I can see behind myself and hear everything..._

I quickly broke free of the grip and punched the elbow of the person's hand. It seemed like the thug got a bit hurt from it as he fell to the ground while holding his hand and yelling._ I can feel how the air is moving when someone moves their legs or arms... What is going on... _I felt how someone was going to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait just a minute kiddo, we're not going to let you go that easily." He said, I immediately turned around, grabbed his arm and punched him in the face with my other hand. He was knocked to the building's wall that was next to me. _It seems like my strength has improved by quite a bit..._

No one said a word, but I could feel how they all tensed up and I already knew what was coming next. And I was correct, two people were now running towards me, but I just bumped their heads together when they were close enough to me. Three people now started to run towards me from different directions, I felt how the one that was behind me tried to punch me in the neck, I ducked and hit him with my leg so he fell down, then I stood on my hands and kicked the other two on the heads. When I got back up, then there were only two others left.

_They are going to run._ And sure enough, they started to run away, and fell multiple times while running.

"Good job Dame-Tsuna. You showed them who's the boss." The kid who had been sitting on the wall watching me said.

"Reborn, what's going on?" I said. My voice was much calmer and much more mature and demanding than before.

The kid smirked and said, "You're in the state called, Hyper Dying Will Mode. Your senses and ability to think have increased by around 80% out of 500%. The amount of blood and the temperature of your blood rises. Of course you're not nearly as strong to actually not feel anything when you're going to revert back to your normal state, because your senses having to revert back will slow down, but at the same time, it'll slow down your reflexes, your body's movements and the things that are happening inside your body. When your body slows down, then your heart's blood bumping rate will also slow down, because your blood is hotter than it usually is and you have more blood than usually, then basically your whole body will start to hurt because it is not trained to be used to nor be strong enough to withstand the temperature and amount of blood inside you. Nothing will happen to how you look because o-"

"I get it." I said. "What am I supposed to do, to revert back to my original state?" I asked, but already knew the answer.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Reborn said and smirked. I calmed my senses and tried to control the speed of my heart pumping in my blood, it worked and I could feel how the ability to sense behind myself left and probably everything else that I obtained with the HDWM left as well. _It looks like my eyes were a different colour because the colour of my vision is now... much different._

"Reborn! Why are you here?" I asked. He just smirked.

"I was taking a walk." He said. _There's no way you were!_ And then right away, I could feel how my stomach started to hurt, and every other part of my body started to hurt as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRH!" I yelled and probably blacked out because of the pain.

**April 13, Time: 11:15 AM, Location: Namimori – Tsuna's house**

I groaned and opened my eyes. _Damn... it's too bright..._I tried to get up and surprisingly I could. It didn't hurt at all. _How long was I asleep... because it must have been a while if I'm completely fine now. And this is my room... right?_

"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said from behind me.

"Reborn! How long was I out? And how did I get to my room."

"It looks like you were out for a while." _YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT ALREADY!_ "You were out for 6 days." _6 DAYS? 6 DAYS OF NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE KYOKO-CHAN! NOOOO! _"And you were carried here by Yamamoto." Reborn said.

I froze immediately. "Yamamoto?" I asked.

Reborn nodded and said "I asked for him to carry you to your house, and so he did."

I didn't move. _I wonder why Yamamoto didn't show up earlier. Was he even there? Why did it take so long for him to come._

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing? Go to school already, it's past 11 AM." Reborn said and smacked me up the head.

"Owwww! Why did you hit me?!"

"I felt like it." _What?! Whatever... I should go to school._

I went and changed my pyjamas to my school clothes and went downstairs. _I wonder what Reborn told mom... because he probably didn't say that I'm in the mafia, hopefully.. _"Hello mom." I said when I went to the kitchen.

"Ara Tsu-kun, good morning. I'm happy that you're awake finally, Reborn-kun told me that you had studied over at your friend's place and you studied too much and collapsed. _Leave it to Reborn to think of something completely dumb that still is somehow believable._ I ate and then left to school.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened while I was walking except for the fact that a dog started to chase me because I was eating meat.

When I finally reached school I was a bit sweaty and tired. I walked up the stairs and entered the school, then when I reached the door to my classroom I sighed. _This is like one week ago when I was late to school, only this time I have a reason.._

I opened the door to my classroom and entered inside. "Sorry I'm late." I said and I saw how one of the students immediately stood up, it was Yamamoto. He sat back down and looked down on his table_._ It seems like the teacher didn't notice that. And for some reason everyone was sitting in a different place.

"That's alright Sawada, pick a card, and sit on the desk that has your number on it." I picked a card and looked around the classroom. "That would be the desk that's right next to Yamamoto and right before Gokudera Hayato, the new transfer student. _"Bad luck Tsunayoshi... it seems Gokudera is a bit of a thug.." _The teacher whispered to me. It seems like the teacher is really on my side, because he helps me out whenever he can, his name is Haruda Senji and he's the math teacher. _"That's alright." _I said and sat down on my seat.

I didn't notice it before, but the student that was sitting behind me was Kyoko-chan so when I noticed I immediately blushed. _YES YES YES YES YES!_

When the class bell rang to signal that it was the food break then I took my food and went to the usual place. I noticed Yamamoto on his chair not really doing anything, just looking at his food._ I should talk to him. _I went and put my hand on his arm.

"Hey, could I talk to you for a bit." He turned around and it looked like he was about decline, but he nodded and so we went on to the roof.

"Why didn't you show up a week ago? I waited for you for quite some time."

"Sorry Tsuna, I had to go clean up after practice."

"Oh right he had practice."

"Tsuna I've got to get back to class because the teacher asked me to answer some questions about baseball, so... sorry about that haha." I laughed, said bye to him and started eating my lunch.

"What was that about?" I choked on my drink and started coughing. "Is Tsuna-san alright?" I heard Haru ask. I lifted my thumbs up signalling that I was perfectly fine while coughing. "But you're choking!" She said and hit my back which didn't really help that much, but still helped a little.

When I finished dying I said. "I-I didn't even notice you were here Haru." _That's weird, I should have noticed her before._

"Haru guessed, but what was that all about?" She asked.

"Uhhh... n-n-nothing."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I know... I figured that out like forever ago."

"You're not answering Haru's question."

"W-well it was about boy stuff, s-so you really aren't part of this." Haru sighs and then mutters something, I didn't hear what it was, but she then said. _I really don't have a reason to keep his from Haru, but I feel like I shouldn't mention anything..._

"I guess it's fine... it probably really doesn't have anything to do with Haru." Haru said and smiled. "So how have you been this week? And why haven't you been to school this week?"

"Uhhh..."

"I see, well, how about we walk home together today?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Well we didn't get to do it last week, so let's do it today, plus I still have to insult you." _Why does she want to walk home with me?_

"Why do you want to walk home with me? I-I'm boring, I'm not interesting at all, and I'm well... Dame-Tsuna."

"Does it really matter, you're the only interesting person in this school so far. Plus we live at the same direction, so I really don't see a reason why not."

_Because I took out 8 thugs that probably wanted to maybe possibly kill me..._ Instead of saying that I said "O-okay I guess..." She finally smiled a brighter smile and we didn't really talk about much else, because I guess it was a bit awkward between us. Well she probably didn't feel anything, only I did.

When the school day ended then I went and waited for Haru at the school gate. She had left before me to go talk to the teacher about something. While I was waiting I saw how the transfer student was walking towards the school gate, specifically, the direction I was at. _Crap! I forgot his name... what do I do if he talks to me..._

"So you are the tenth boss of the Vongola family." He said and took out something that looked like a toy dynamite. _How does he know about the mafia thing?! And why did he take out those toys?!_

"Huh? W-what are you talking about? Ho-how do you know about the mafia thing?"

"There's no way you are the Tenth boss. You don't have any power or any kind of family. You're just a regular kid. Which is why I'm going to beat you, and become the boss myself!" He said and it seemed like he lit his toy dynamites with just air, but that wasn't something that was possible.

Next he threw the toy dynamites at me. _Why is he throwing those toys... _

"Dame-Tsuna, those are not toys." Reborn said behind me.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?"

"Dodge it Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said and I, on instinct, jumped to the right, so the damage that the dynamites did when they exploded wasn't too bad. But it was big enough to make me fly a couple of feet to the side.

"W-what? Why did those toys explode?!" I half-yelled-half-asked.

"Those aren't toys Dame-Tsuna, when will you learn." Reborn said and the transfer student smirked._ Wait if those aren't toys then they are real, why is a student wearing dynamites to school... _ "Gokudera Hayato" _That's his name, I'd better remember that from now on..._ "specialises on dynamites, he was originally from a different family, but he left it and, now you can call him a 'free hitman'." Reborn said.

"What am I supposed to do now?!"

"Fight." Reborn said. _FIGHT?! WITH WHAT?!_

"FIGHT WITH WHAT?! AND HOW?! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU HAVE NOTICED THIS REBORN, BUT I'M AS WEAK AS A FLY!"

"_You can say that again." _I heard Reborn mutter to himself which made me grit my teeth.

I saw how more bombs were thrown in my direction, I managed to dodge those as well, but the amount of space I had to run was coming to an end. _Damn it, if only I was stronger, then I could defeat Gokudera..._

I watched as how Gokudera threw bombs at me and I closed my eyes, the next second I felt how immense rage swelled up inside me. I stood up even though I hadn't remembered falling down. "GOKUDERA HAYATO! I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!" I yelled and started to extinguish the dynamites that he had thrown at me. Gokudera looked shocked for a moment, but then said.

"Two times the bombs!" And he threw twice the amount of bombs than he had before. But yet again I extinguished all of the bombs. Then Gokudera tried to throw three times the amount he would have normally had, but he wasn't able to throw them because there was just too much to handle them all, but I extinguished even those, thus saving both mine and his life.

Gokudera looked shocked for a second, then he bowed towards me and said. "Amazing, this is what the Vongola's boss is capable of, you saved me even though I was attacking you. Thank you!" Gokudera said and then started to beg for forgiveness. I felt how the rage and anger left me and how I sighed._ You just tried to kill me._

"That's alright Gokudera-kun. Why do you even want to become the boss?" I asked.

"Well... to be honest I didn't actually want to become the boss, rather I just wanted to test the boss. And now that I've done it I wish to join your family Tenth, please accept me as your right hand man!" Gokudera almost scared me with how loyal he became right after he tried to kill me.

"I-I don't need a right hand man ahahaha.." I laughed nervously and put my hand behind my neck.

"Then I shall become your right hand man Tenth!" Gokudera said while sticking his fist into the air.

Then I sighed and grinned. _Well at least it seems like we aren't enemies anymore. _I stood up and noticed that I was really cold for some reason.

"Huh...?" I looked down and saw that I was only wearing the boxers I put on in the morning. "HUUUUUUUH?!" I yelled and quickly covered my body with hands. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I yelled towards Reborn, but Reborn wasn't there. If that wasn't already bad, then I heard Haru's voice coming closer to where me and Gokudera were. _YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

"Is someone there?" Haru asked.

"W-what am I going to do?!" I half-screamed half-whispered.

"T-Tenth, I could give you my clothes." Gokudera said and was about to take his clothes off, but I said.

"No I wouldn't even have enough time to put them on!" _CRAP CRAP CRAP!_

To make matters even worse, then Gokudera yelled. "NOONE'S HERE DUMB GIRL! GET AWAY!" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOKUDERA-KUN?!_

"Gokudera-san! What do you mean dumb girl?!" Haru yelled and it seemed like she had started to run. Right when I was completely out of hope, I saw Reborn on the wall again and he threw a suitcase at me. I managed to not catch the suitcase and instead fall down while the suitcase landed on top of me. But I didn't have time to even yell at Reborn, I opened the suitcase and in there were some socks.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at Reborn and threw the suitcase at Reborn which he just deflected with his hand and the suitcase landed back on my head. _Reborn you will never, ever, EVER get into my house again!_

_Wait why don't I just run away, like run behind the school. That'd be perfect!_ I turned around and almost screamed. _WHERE THE HELL DID THESE TREES AND BUSHES COME FROM?! _

"I got it Tenth, hide in the bush. Then the stupid woman won't notice you!" Gokudera said.

_Of course._ I ran to the nearest bush that wasn't see-through and hid in it.

"What do you want stupid woman." That wasn't really a question it seemed.

"What is Gokudera-san doing here all by himself." Haru asked.

"Am I not allowed to be by myself around the school?" Gokudera asked.

"Haru doesn't really trust thugs like you being near school alone like that. Are you hiding a body of an innocent grade-schooler in one of those bushes? That wouldn't surprise me at all if that were the case." I heard footsteps.

"W-wait, idiot girl, just leave." Gokudera said. I peeked through the bushes leaves and saw that Gokudera was about 7 steps away from me in front of Haru and blocking her path.

Haru sighed and said. "Well whatever, if a body will be found tomorrow then Haru will tell everyone else that Gokudera-san is the person who is responsible for that." She started walking away from Gokudera.

When she had left then I got out of the bush and sighed in relief.

"That was lucky..." I said. "Thanks Gokudera." I added pretty much right away. I looked up to see that Gokudera seemed to be overjoyed because I had thanked him.

"T-that was nothing Tenth!" He said while blushing and holding the back of his neck. I sighed again.

"I really need some clothes now... and no, you are much taller than I am so your's wouldn't fit me." I added pretty much right away knowing what Gokudera would have said.

"Ciaossu." I heard the annoying kid say. I immediately looked towards where voice came from and saw Reborn there.

"You're never allowed in my house again." I said. "Take your clothes Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said and threw another suitcase at me.

"I swear if I open it and there's gonna be another pair of socks inside it then I'm nev-" I gasped when I opened the suitcase. Inside it were 4 pairs of my normal school outfits. "Reborn..." I said, and threw the suitcase at Reborn. "THESE ARE TOO SMALL FOR ME!" The outfits were the same size Reborn was.

Reborn made a baby face and said, "But... it's hard to find your-sized clothes." _I think it's even harder to find your-sized clothes..._

I sighed. _At least it's getting dark, so when I start walking home, then there's a big chance no one will actually notice me pretty much naked. _

"Gokudera, I'll see you tomorrow... I'm gonna go home."

"How are you going to get home Tenth?" Gokudera asked. I shrugged.

"I'll just try to sneak by everyone."

"Okay... well, good luck Tenth." Gokudera said and helped me up the wall.

And miraculously I made it home without anyone noticing me.

**April 13th, Time: 19:00 PM, Location: Namimori – Tsuna's House**

"The food is great as always mama." Reborn said.

"That's true, your food really is great mom." I said as well.

"Ara, thank you Tsu-kun and Reborn-san. By the way Tsu-kun, your math teacher called and said that the class will be going for a class trip soon and he wanted to know if you were going as well." Mom said.

"Ummm..."

"Of course he will. Dame-Tsuna loves class trips." Reborn answered for me. _Don't decide for me!_

"Oh and one more thing Tsu-kun, Reborn-san told me that you would need more school uniforms, so I went and bought you around 8 and they are in your closet. I also tidied your room."

"Thanks mom." _Does that mean Reborn will keep shooting me with... whatever that even was. He explained the Hyper Dying Will Mode, but what is that other mode then? Just... Normal Dying Will mode? _

I pondered on the thought for a bit until I just shrugged my shoulders and kept eating.

"Time to start studying Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"W-wait, I'm not done eating yet!" I said, but Reborn didn't look like he cared.

**April 14th, Time: 7:45 AM, Location: Namimori – Namimori Middle School**

I yawned and opened the classroom door and immediately I was greeted with Gokudera Hayato.

"Good morning Tenth!" He said.

"AAAH!" I yelled and fell on my back. "G-Gokudera-kun? Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, while Gokudera just stared at me.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm greeting the Tenth with a good morning!" He said and grinned. I sighed and got up. _I meant why you were standing at the door. _But I decided to leave that question just as a though.

"Yo Tsuna!" I heard from my left, I looked over and saw Yamamoto walking towards me and Gokudera.

"G-good morning Yamamoto." I said and laughed nervously.

"What do you want with the Tenth?" Gokudera said to Yamamoto.

"The Tenth? Are we playing some sort of mafia game? Let me in too!" Yamamoto said. _He thinks this is a game..._

Then those two started arguing, or well, Gokudera started arguing with Yamamoto, it seemed like Yamamoto was just having fun.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun." I heard a girl's voice behind me.

"K-Kyoko-chan, h-hello and good morning!" I said stuttering and scratched the back of my head. _Ahhhh... I'm talking to Kyoko-chan..._

"How are you Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Great ahahaha..." I said and only then noticed Hana next to Kyoko.

"Let's go to class now Kyoko." She said and pulled Kyoko into class. I sighed and went inside as well, leaving Gokudera chase Yamamoto outside.

"Good morning Tsuna-san." I heard a tired yet still happy voice after I had sat down on my seat. I looked over to my right and saw Haru sitting right next to me, her head rested on her hands and was quite slumped.

"H-Haru... w-why are you next to me?" I asked.

"I was just bored. In Haru's old school anyone could have sat next to someone to just talk with them during breaks." I sighed.

"R-right uhmmm... why do you look so tired?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Because Haru stayed up late to..." She yawns and continues. "make something."

"What were yo-" She cut me off.

"Nothing important." She said. It didn't look like she was blushing either, so she probably didn't make something that was for a boy or something... She turned her head towards me. "Why are you staring at me..?" She asked.

I noticed what I was doing and immediately looked away while my cheeks turned a little red. "S-sorry... I was just curious why you were tired.." I said and laughed nervously.

"... by the way, why didn't you show up yesterday? Haru waited for at least an hour before going home." I blushed slightly because of what had happened yesterday.

"What's up?" She asked, I just shook my head.

"S-sorry, I actually had to go home, uhhh... my mom didn't feel well a-and uhh... y-yeah..." I said and laughed nervously again. Haru just stared at me for a moment then said.

"Have I told you that you're an awful liar?"

"Yes. Sorry... it's boy stuff.. ahahahaha..." I laughed nervously one more time.

"Again?" She sighed and just like the first time she decided to leave the subject. "Since Tsuna-san didn't show up yesterday, then you better show up today." She said and stood up from the seat.

I nodded. She was about to leave, "Oh" I grabbed her arm, which made her look back at me. "S-sorry" I let go of her arm. "But I probably would have forgotten to ask you this later during food break. But do you think Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun could join us?" She just nodded and I slumped back to my seat. "Thanks." I said.

"For what..?" She sighed and said. "Well... cya during lunch break then." I nodded and put my head on my hands and watched how Haru left to sit on her seat near the entrance of the class.

_Ughhh, why did I act so dumb just now. I don't even like Haru in that way, and I still manage to make her think that I like her. At least I'm pretty sure she would think that. Because who wouldn't think like that when someone grabs your arm or looks at you for a while. _

"Tenth, did you study for today's test?" Gokudera asked once he had sat down in front of me.

_Yes... more than I wanted to actually... thanks to Reborn... _I said and yawned.

"Yea..."

"Of course you would study for this. The Tenth is the best at everything, you probably didn't even have to study. I bet you knew all of the questions that were on the paper out of the top of your head!" _Yea the only question I was able to answer was the question "Are you ready?" And that was asked by Reborn... not to mention that my answer wasn't even correct on that question.._

"Are you smart Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera seemed to be shocked from that question.

"Uhhh.."

"How many points did you get on your last test?" I asked

"100." _Maybe he was lucky..._

"What about the test before that?"

"100." _Okay he is definitely smart._

The teacher walked in and so me and Gokudera stopped talking.

**April 14th, Time: 11:30 AM, Location: Namimori – Namimori Middle School**

I was walking up to the roof, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru were behind me. When I opened the door to the roof I saw the thugs that I had beaten 1 week ago there.

"Look at that, little Dame-Tsuna has made some friends it seems hahaha." One of them said. _How come they aren't scared. Normally when someone kicks someone's ass, then they are completely scared and never want to be in their way ever again._

"You got some lucky punches on us 1 week ago." One of them said. _That definitely doesn't explain why they aren't scared..._

"Huh? Who the hell are you lame idiots." Gokudera asked and walked forward.

"_Gokudera... watch out!" _I whispered to him. He mumbled something like.

"_The boss doesn't believe in what I'm capable of, I need to prove to him that I can be reliable."_

_THAT'S NOT IT!_

"Enough, no fighting! You 8 are banned from this roof as I seem to recall. I'm in the student council so if you guys don't get out of this place right now, then you are all not allowed to come to this school ever again." Haru said while stepping in front of us.

"_Haru it's dangerous!" _I muttered, but she didn't even listen.

"Not allowed to come to this school ever again." One of the guys mocked her and they all laughed. "Look girly how about you get the hell out of here before something bad mi-" He was cut off by getting kicked in the... well... that place..

"Ouch..." Yamamoto and I said. Gokudera just snorted.

"D-d-d-dam-damn y-you-u... " The guy said and collapsed on to the ground.

"Catch that girl!" The guys said and started running towards Haru. Then Gokudera and Yamamoto ran in front of Haru and I pulled Haru away from there.

"You should probably go tell this to the teachers.." I told Haru. She nodded and left. I watched amazed at how Gokudera and Yamamoto beat up all of the bullies with ease. _It looked so easy when they did it._

"Wow." I exclaimed. I noticed how Gokudera silently cheered to himself. _Is he happy that I was surprised...?_

After Haru had come back with the teacher then, first the teacher was a bit surprised, but then he decided to call the cops. _Cops? Just for that...? That's quite rough... Well at least I don't have to be in constant fear of being stalked and possible being killed by the bullies. _

"Thank you for informing me about this Haru. These students or rather, thugs are now banned from coming to this school." The teacher said and left. The police soon showed up and took all of the bullies away.

"Well... shall we eat haha?" Yamamoto said and laughed. We all did for some reason.

"Sure." I said and we took out our lunches.

**_To be continued!_**

**Author's Note: **Well... here we are, the second chapter. Tell me how you feel about this chapter, because this definitely isn't that good, and I want to improve this story as much as possible. Criticism is always welcome. I probably suck at writing comedy... sorry about that. Well... if you have any questions ask, or PM or whatever. Well see you next chapter hopefully!


	3. Chapter 3: The Future

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

**Author's Notes: **Welp... chapter 3, I think I'm **going to start off some chapters in 3rd person Point Of View**, so heads up for that. I don't really have much else to say... Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and never will.

**Chanted Nights**

_Chapter 3: The Future_

**April 15th, Time: 08:30 AM, Location: Namimori – Tsuna's House**

**Tsuna's POV**

_Why am I forced to wake up so early even on Saturdays and Sundays? _I thought while washing my teeth. _I want to keep sleeping..._ I felt how my eyelids were closing.

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna." I heard Reborn say and he hit me on the head with something big.

"I'm awake! Stop hitting me Reborn!" I said. I felt how my eyelids were closing again. "Huh?" I said.

"Looks like you have come down with a serious illness Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said while jumping on top of the sink.

"Yea, of course, or, you know, it could also be that I'm just tired." I said sarcastically.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes and my eyes started to close again. I sighed and pinched the nose bridge between my eyes. I went to the kitchen and saw a note on the table. I picked it up and started reading it.

_I went out to shop for food and clothes with some other moms! Eat the food that's on the frying pan. Since Reborn is small, then you are in charge! Reborn has a friend that is sleeping in the bathroom. Watch over your two small friends._

I put the letter back on the table. _A friend? Reborn's friend? Ahaha... I don't really want to know who that'll be, since he will most likely bring destruction just like Reborn. _

I started eating and finally when I had done every single thing that I was able to do at home I started to slowly walk towards the bathroom. _Who sleeps in the bathroom in the first place? _I was about to open the door, but someone knocked on my front door. I sighed with relief and went to open the door.

When I opened the door, then I saw Gokudera and Yamamoto there. It seemed like Gokudera was a bit mad.

"Hello Tenth!" Gokudera said with a crooked smile. "I wanted to invite you to hang out with me, but the idiot basebat came with me and I couldn't get rid of him." He said. _So that's why he's mad. And... basebat guy... Really..._

"Now now haha, the more the merrier right."

"Ahahahaha, thanks. But I can't come out." _Crap! That reminds me... I forgot to wait for Haru yesterday... damn it... I think I'll be yelled at on Monday again...only this time, by Haru.._"Sorry, but it seems like I have to babysit my 'two little friends' until my mom comes home.." I said and sighed.

"We'll help you, right Gokudera!" Yamamoto said and grinned. _Was that a question?_

"Tenth, who are your friends?" Gokudera said after nodding to Yamamotos sentence.

"Uhhh... Reborn and his supposed friend." I said and scratched the back of my head.

"Where are they?" Yamamoto asked.

"I was gonna go talk to Reborn's friend before you two knocked." I said and turned around to walk to the bathroom.

"Okay." They both said and followed me in after they took off their shoes.

"Isn't that the bathroom?"

"Well for some reason the person is in the bathroom..." I said. I noticed how they shared a look.

I opened the bathroom door and looked inside. "There's no one here." I said and walked in. "I pulled the curtain off of the bathtub an nearly screamed. _"There's a cow in the tub!" _I whispered to both of them.

"A... a cow..? Tenth?" Gokudera asked and walked in and saw the cow as well. Yamamoto walked in, went next to the tub, reached for the cow and pulled it up.

We just started at it, we probably started at it for at least 1 minute. Just staring, and then I said. "You know, now that I look at it... it's not really a cow is it." They both nodded. The cow, or rather, the monstrosity seemed to be asleep. "Is it alive..?" I asked and poked it. That was a bad idea because the next second it moved and then it jumped down from yamamoto's hand and it took off running to... somewhere while yelling, "The smart Lambo-san has escaped from the assassins gyahahaha!"

"OH! It's a kid!" I said, Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded. Gokudera grabbed the kid from his head and said.

"Why were you hiding in the Tenth's house?! Were you trying to assassinate him?!" _Ahahaha... Gokudera thinks I'm so weak that I can't even handle a kid..._

"Gupya! Lambo-san doesn't want to get captured!" The so called Lambo then put his hands in his hair which was a huge mess and he pulled out a grenade. A grenade that was pink, and in no way did it look deadly. At least not until he pulled off the pin and the lever. Gokudera thought that he was right so he ran outside and threw the kid outside up in to the air with the grenade.

"G-Gokudera-kun.. you didn't have to go that far... I'm sur-" I heard an explosion happen outside and when I went to look out I saw that the kid was stuck hanging from a tree branch. _W-was it actually real..._ _Wait why did I even let my guard down.. I knew this was Reborn's friend, if I knew that, then why the hell did I even think that that wasn't a real grenade?_

I wanted to just shut the door so I wouldn't have anything to do with the kid, but I resisted and went to pick him up.

"L-Lambo, right... why are you here Lambo?" He was okay that much I could tell, because he didn't seem like he was hurt at all.

"L-Lambo-san wanted to capture Reborn because Lambo-san was asked to at the Bovino headquarters!" Lambo said while sobbing.

"Reborn? Ahahaha..." _I wouldn't mind it if he were to capture Reborn, but the question is if he CAN be captured._

"But now Lambo-san has a better idea! Lambo-san will capture you and lure Reborn out!" Lambo said.

"Capture m-" I was cut off by Gokudera grabbing hold of Lambo and starting to wave him around while saying.

"I WAS RIGHT TENTH! HE IS TRYING TO ASSASSINATE YOU!"

Lambo just yelled while being waved around.

Yamamoto had also came out and he stopped Gokudera saying. "Now now haha I don't think he meant what he said." Gokudera stared at Yamamoto and then dropped Lambo saying. "The Tenth could manage this little kid either way so it's okay."

I sighed.

"Dame-Tsuna, it's time to start studying." Reborn said from behind me.

"Reborn! Control your friend!" I said and turned around. Reborn hit me on the head.

"Come on."

"Owwww..." _Are you just going to ignore me and everyone else here? _"Fine then..." _Who even studies on a Saturday... I really don't want to... _I whispered to Yamamoto and Gokudera to watch over Lambo. They both nodded though Gokudera seemed a little annoyed that he had to stay with both Lambo and Yamamoto.

"Gyahahahaha! Reborn this was all a trick, I will capture you now!" Lambo said and took a grenade out of his hair, then he threw it at Reborn. Reborn just pushed the grenade away so it landed on Gokudera, Gokudera quickly threw it to Lambo again, and it exploded. _Is he alright? _

I didn't get to see what happened next because I had gone inside to study. _Well I guess I'll see what will have happened later._

**April 15th, Time: 13:49 PM, Location: Namimori – Tsuna's House**

I finally finished studying and went back to the kitchen to eat. While I was studying my mom had come home. _I wonder how much of what I learned today I will remember on Monday..._

"Tsu-kun, your friends went home, one of them said something about a dumb cow annoying him and the other one had to go help out at his father's place."

"Okay." _I didn't notice him before, but..._

"Mom why is he with us?" I asked and pointed towards Lambo who was sitting on a chair eating sushi.

"Ara Tsu-kun I thought you knew, Lambo is Reborn's friend so he'll also be staying with us. Isn't it great, we've more people here now. I haven't felt this happy since last time your dad had dined with us."

I sighed and sat down on my chair. _I'm guessing I won't get rid of Lambo that easily..._

**April 15th, Time: 15:22 PM, Location: Namimori – Tsuna's House**

_I don't have anything to do at all... _I walked around the house aimlessly. _Maybe I should just go outside. _I put on my outdoor clothes, said bye to mom and left the house. _I hope I don't run into any of my classmates._ I walked around aimlessly just like in the house.

When I reached the park I usually went to when I was bored, I sat down on one of the swings and watched as how the kids were playing with their moms and dads. _I wonder if dad will come back sometime soon... It's been a while since I last saw him._ I watched as how one of the kids fell while walking towards a sled, he mumbled something in his breath and then stood up an- _HEY WAIT THAT'S LAMBO! _I stood up and shouted.

"Lambo, why are you here?"

"_Gupya, Lambo-san has been found out." _I heard him mumble and then turn around. "L-Lambo-san was just... Lambo-san wanted to... play with Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo yelled and grabbed hold of my leg and started to cry. _Why is he even crying... _ _And how does he already know my nickname... _I saw how people looked at me and some whispered.

"_What an awful boy. Bullying his little brother." _I gritted my teeth. _That's not it at all! If anything then I'm getting bullied by him!_ I grabbed Lambo's head and tried to get him off.

"That's not the real reason you're here right? Why did you come here? And would you let go already!" I said and finally got him off of my leg. He walked some distance away and said

"Gotta, stay, calm."

"Look if you just wante-" I stopped talking because I saw how Lambo started crying and he took out something that looked awfully like a toy gun... _What would Reborn say to this... "Let's examine it Tenth!" No that would be like Gokudera a bit... "Haha, looks fun, let me try it out." Yamamoto... "Dame-Tsuna, that's not a toy." That should be Reborn right? WAIT THEN THAT'S NOT A TOY! _

"L-Lamb-"

I don't think he was even listening to what was going on, he had jumped inside the gun thing. _WAIT IF YOU DIE, THEN I'M RESPONSIBLE!_ I quickly ran right next to the gun thing and reached my hand inside, I grabbed hold of Lambo's hair and tossed him out of the gun. _Lucky..._

But I wasn't as lucky, the next second I saw how my vision flashed pink and then I saw how I was.. flying... or floating. _W-what is this.. _I tried talking, but I couldn't. And the next second, everything went black.

"Huh?" I could speak again. I tried moving my legs and arms, I could move them slightly, but only so little. But when I pushed my arms upwards, then I could feel how the ceiling budged. I pushed harder, and then finally I could see the light of day, _What's going on..._I pushed myself off the ground after I removed the "ceiling" and looked around. It looked like I was in a glade, but what was peculiar about this place, was that there were six coffins surrounding my box. Not only that, but there were twelve coffins surrounding those seven coffins.

_What is with this eery feeling... why did I suddenly come here into this place, why are there coffins everywhere... did I become crazy or something. Or wait, is this maybe one of Reborn's tricks...? _I stood up and started walking out of the glade and deeper into the forest.

"Reborn?" I shouted. "Reborn, come out!" I shouted louder. There was no response. I sighed and started walking a little faster. _Now that I look around, there are flowers everywhere here. _Finally when it seemed like I saw the exit of the forest I started running, but then everything went pink again, and I could feel the same feeling that I had before when I was shot by the gun.

_What is going on... I really don't get it.._

And yet again, I was floating or flying and right after that, I fell on to the ground that belonged to the playground.

"Huh?" I said again. _Am I back..? _It seemed like I was, there was nobody at the playgroud except for Lambo, he was sitting on a swing and drawing on a paper with pencils and crayons. _Where did he get those..? _I looked a bit up and noticed how his hair was a big mess. _Probably there..._

"Lambo... what did you do? What was that gun?" I asked. Lambo didn't seem to notice that I was sitting there.

"Are, Dame-tsuna is back, what gun? Lambo-san is a good boy, Lambo-san doesn't use guns. _Liar!_

I sighed and said. "Fine then." I doubt I'd get any information out of him. "Let's go home Lambo." I said and turned towards the exit of the park. "We have been out for a long time already."

Lambo didn't seem to want to go because he said. "But, Lambo-san has only been here for 10 minutes." _Ten minutes? How come? Oh... it seemed like a long time, because a lot of things happened in those ten minutes probably._

"Still, I don't really feel like being here. Let's go." I said. _Am I like a babysitter to him now? _

Lambo jumped off of his swing and started walking next to me while looking back wistfully.

_I think I'll go home straight to bed..._ I thought.

**April 15th, Time: 19:00 PM, Location: Namimori – Tsuna's House**

**Third Person Point Of View**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was sleeping in his bed. He didn't seem to wake up to the loud honking that the cars were doing outside, or to Lambo drawing on his face, or when Nana called for him to eat dinner.

Before he went to bed, his last thoughts were why everything seemed so different from his previous school year. And why he now suddenly, when Reborn popped up, had friends. They all respected him, that much he could tell, but for what reason, he had no clue whatsoever.

Despite the fact that everything seemed calm in Namimori, a dark power was getting stronger, and within days, the attack of Kokuyo will begin, and the true test of Tsuna's Will, will start.

But that will happen in a different time, right now, let him rest, so he can gather the power he needs, or so he would get some peace from all the trouble he has gotten for the past few days.

**April 17th, Time: 07:45 AM, Location: Namimori – Namimori Middle School **

**Tsuna's POV**

"Don't get so close to the Tenth!" Gokudera said to Yamamoto when Yamamoto had swung his hand over my shoulders and had asked me to practice some baseball with him. Which for him seemed fun, for me, it seemed like a death threat, mainly because when Yamamoto pitches then he pitches it so fast that when the ball would hit me, then I would get blown away to the stratosphere.

"Ahahaha, s-sorry Yamamoto, I've got that thing... that uhh... work."

"Haha, it's fine, let's do whatever you have to do together!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Stop bugging the Tenth already!" Gokudera shouted which made some students look in our way.

"I-it's fine, Gokudera-kun." I said and put my hand behind my neck.

Gokudera seemed like he wanted to say something, but then he shook his head. "If the Tenth says so..."

"Sorry Yamamoto, but I can't ahahaha.." Yamamoto then took his arm off my shoulders and laughed.

"Haha okay! Then let's do it on Wednesday!" _He's really persistent. _

"He accepts!" Reborn said.

"Re-Reborn! Don't choose for me!" I said. "Wait... how did you appear here?" I added a bit later.

"A mafia member must always surprise his enemy." Reborn said. _That doesn't answer my question!_

"What are you doing here little kid? Tsuna is he your brother?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ciassou, I'm Tsuna's tu-"

"COUSIN! HE'S MY COUSIN! AHAHAHA!" I shouted and put my hand over Reborn's mouth. Reborn immediately grabbed my hand and punched my face.

"When I said you have to surprise your enemy, I didn't mean it in that way." Reborn said. _Owww... how come a kid's slap hurt me so much..._

"Ow... sorry."

"Wooow, how cute!" I heard two girls from my left say. I looked to my left and saw Kyoko and Haru staring at Reborn with big eyes. _Ahhh, kyoko-chan likes little kids. _

"Haru thinks he's cute too!" Haru said and picked the kid up. But when she did, then the bell rang and she put him back down with a frown on her face. "Haru'll be back." Haru said and walked to her seat and sat down. I hadn't noticed it before, but she was sitting on the far left of the class, 5 desks away from me to be exact.

"I should go to my seat as well, the teacher hates it when we idle. Bye Tsuna-san!" Kyoko said and left to her seat. _I didn't get to say anything..._

I sighed and looked at Reborn, who had disappeared right after the two girls left. So I was staring at my desk, I heard how Yamamoto left to his seat.

"Tenth, I'll be going now." He said, but didn't leave. _Is that a question? Is he asking for my permission..? That's unnecessary. _

"Okay, Gokudera-kun." _Wait why did he even ask for permission, he's sitting right in front of me.. _

After the teacher allowed us to sit back down, then I immediately turned my attention to the things that had happened on Sunday and Saturday. _I can't believe our "family" extended by three more people on those three days... And just why are they even living under our roof, Fuuta, Bianchi and I-Pin... They all showed up basically just like Lambo, only they weren't as reckless. At least that's what I want to believe, because Bianchi managed to make breakfast a living hell, I-Pin managed to fly me at my wall, and Fuuta just embarrassed me, by ranking people who were the most helpless or no-good mafia bosses, needless to say I got first place. And I haven't even said I will be a mafia boss. Well at least it's more livelier, before it was just quiet all the time. _

I started to watch outside the window.

**April 17th, Time: 11:35 AM, Location: Namimori – Namimori Middle School **

The class ended and I watched as how Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru walked next to me. It looked like they were ganging up on me, when in reality, they just wanted to talk.

"Tsuna-san, where did that little kid go?!" Haru half-asked-half-shouted.

"Tch, don't bother the Tenth with meaningless questions." Gokudera said.

"Haha, it's fine isn't it Tsuna." Yamamoto said and swung his arm around Gokudera.

"Get off me!" Gokudera said and tried to push Yamamoto off. Haru didn't pay any attention to them and kept asking me. I just laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"Hmph." Haru said. "Hey you two lovebirds, let's eat outside today." Haru said to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"I'm not going anywhere the Tenth isn't going." Gokudera said and finally pushed Yamamoto off of him. All of them started staring at me.

"W-what? O-okay, let's eat outside this time." I said and took out my lunchbox.

We all left to go outside. I could feel the slight breeze of the wind and it felt quite good. I went and sat down on a bench that was put under the shade of a tree. Yamamoto and Haru sat down on the grass while Gokudera sat next to me.

Suddenly Gokudera took my lunchbox.

"G-Gokudea-kun?" I asked.

"Watch out Tenth, this might have a bomb in it!" Gokudera said and shook the box. _Isn't that something you SHOULD'NT do when there's a bomb inside? _"Gokudera, there's no bomb inside it! That's the same lunchbox my mom made for today!" I said and watched as how Yamamoto and Haru laughed.

Gokudera gave it back with a cautious look. I opened the lunchbox a bit more tensed than before. _I know there's no bomb inside it, but why am I still cautious..._ I took the case off and there was normal food in there. _WHY DID I EVEN GET THE IDEA THAT THERE MIGHT BE A BOMB INSIDE!_ I thought annoyed at myself.

After I started eating, everyone else did as well. "So anything new happened to you in the past few days Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. I started to think back at Saturday when Lambo had shown up with something that threw me... somewhere, I never asked Reborn what that thing was or what it did. Then I thought about how Bianchi showed up by throwing a candy bar at me which Reborn then later "politely" explained that it was poisonous. Then I-Pin showed up, and tried to make me surrender because his master gave her a picture that showed a person that WASN'T me. And then Fuuta, who showed up even more weirdly than the other two because whenever he started ranking something or someone, then everything started to float, like there was no gravity. _In the end I think a lot more than just 'anything new' happened. _I sighed.

"Nope." I said.

"Awww, your life is so boring." Haru said and yawned to emphasise what she just said.

"Ahahaha..." _Should I apologize?_

"Anything new happened to you then Haru?" Yamamoto asked. Haru went a bit red in the face.

"No."

"Hah. Who has a boring life now." I said. _It feels weird talking like this, talking freely... _

Haru pouted then said. "Really, no one has anything new going on in his life?" Everyone shook their heads. _Totally nothing new._

"How boring."

We practically sat in silence until I heard footsteps from behind us.

"I don't like crowds." It was a cold voice and I could practically feel the aura of the murderous intent coming from the person behind me.

"Hi-Hibari!" I shouted and immediately stood up. "S-sorry, we'll leave right away." I started walking but I heard Gokudera say something from behind me.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" _Gokudera no!_ I saw how Yamamoto and Haru had also stood up with me and Gokudera.

"Haha, we'll be leaving now, later!" Yamamoto said and together we started pulling Gokudera away from Hibari.

I was a bit sweaty after that incident. _I'm surprised I didn't notice his aura before he talked. _

"Who was that?" Haru asked.

"That... was Kyoya Hibari... The most dangerous stude.. no.. person in Namimori, and probably also in Japan. He is also a part of the disciplinary committee."

"Hahi! A disciplinary committee student who is dangerous... How shocking!" Haru said.

"Haha yeah, you should steer clear from him." Yamamoto said.

"Haru will do exactly that!"

"We need him in our family." Reborn said from behind me.

"N-N-N-NO!" I yelled and turned around. "There's no way Hibari will join us, and even if he does, then the only reason would be to "bite us to death"! And even then he doesn't have to join our family to d-"

"Dame-Tsuna, have faith in your guardians." Reborn said and smacked me in the head.

"Hahi! It's the little kid from before. Can I pick you up and hug you tightly?" Haru asked.

"No. I am a hitman."

"Haha little kid, what's this talk about making Hibari join this mafia game."

"M-mafia game?" Haru asked. "How dare you all teach that innocent little kid about mafia!" Haru said.

"Hey, i-if anything, then he's the one teaching us." I said.

"I am Tsuna's tutor." Reborn said. _Crap, he said it._

"T...tutor?" Haru asked. It seemed like Yamamoto thought of this as another joke and he just laughed.

"Ahaha... he's ly-"

"I have the duty to raise Tsuna as the tenth boss of the Vongola family." Reborn added paying no heed to me. _That's it, there's no way of getting myself out of this one..._ I thought hopelessly.

"Tsu...Tsuna?" Haru asked or said a bit helplessly towards me. I sighed the nodded towards Haru, which meant that Reborn wasn't lying.

She looked a bit shocked at first, but then she seemed to realize something. "Oh, Haru gets it now, it's a joke haha. That's why Yamamoto is laughing-" _No... I think Yamamoto is laughing about a whole different thing... wait no.. that's actually correct. Yamamoto also thinks this is a game it seems..._ "-I mean there's no way, Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna, could be a mafia boss Haru means... this is mafia we're talking. Not only are they cold hearted, but they have like, big problems... and usually they have bad luck... and, and they have a big responsibility... Tsuna isn't capable of that, because... because Tsuna's Dame-Tsuna isn't he?" Haru stopped talking.

"..." There was silence, it was kind of painful, both the silence and Haru's words. _I guess this is what Haru thinks of me. She is right though, but she thinks that there would be no way I could actually do that. She doesn't think I'm capable of this, which she's probably right. But it still kind of hurts. It shouldn't. I should be used to this. Why am I sad that she said that? Why? Is it because I finally found friends who I could trust and who think of me more than just Dame-Tsuna? It can't be that right, because I should be used to this already. People leaving me behind whenever they understand who I actually am, it has happened before... But it still hurts whenever they ignore me, or stop talking to me when they see other classmates, or ignore it when I get bullied or laugh with the bullies._

_But it doesn't matter, Haru is my friend._ "H-Haru's rig-"

"Apologize to the Tenth." Gokudera cut me off.

"G-Gokudera stop." I said. Haru seemed a bit shocked and then she made an even MORE shocked face.

"T-Tenth... No way..." She said. "Tsu-"

"Leave." Gokudera said and took out his dynamites.

"HIEEE! Gokudera stop!" I yelled.

"You should probably go." Yamamoto said towards Haru.

It seemed Haru wanted to say something, but she decided not to and she left.

"This is bad." Reborn said. I turned around and felt how I got extremely mad. "We can't have a family member leave like that."

"Yea? Now that I think about it, it was your fau-"

"Dame-Tsuna, it's because you're weak." I felt something in my heart shift a little. _Maybe if I wouldn't be Dame-Tsuna, then maybe..._ "Good thinking Tsuna." Reborn said and smirked. He took out his gun and pointed towards me. "Go change Haru's mind and invite her back to the family." He added and shot the gun.

"N-" I felt immense rage yet again increasing in myself, I felt how I was... Reborn.

"REBORN! CHANGE HARU'S MIND WITH MY DYING WILL!" I sprinted off towards the door to the school. I ran THROUGH the door and saw Haru walking up the stair. "HARU!" Haru looked back and then she seemed shocked. "HARU I AM THE TENTH BOSS OF THE VONGOLA FAMILY!" And then I felt how the anger left me. _Huh? I will NOT be the tenth boss. I will not, WILL NOT! _

As I was thinking about NOT being the the boss, Haru had walked back down the stairs and looked at me with a shocked and a confused look.

"Haru, sorry, but even though I probably won't be the boss of vongola. Then I am still included in the mafia, because of Reborn, and Gokudera and a lot of other people. I know it's hard to think that because I'm Dame-Tsuna. But... it seems like it doesn't matter that I'm Dame-Tsuna to Reborn and Gokudera, instead i-" She cut me off.

"I believe you. I'm sorry." She said and then she looked down for a moment and added. "... uhh..." Then she looked away.

I looked down. _AHHHH I'M ONLY IN MY BOXERS! _

"Hmmm... Aren't you Dame-Tsuna from class 1-A? Why are you in your boxers?" Someone said behind Haru. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY LUCK?!_ I looked behind Haru and saw a person who was also in his boxers.

"... Why are you in your boxers?" Me and Haru asked.

"Because a man has to be EXTREME!"

"E-extreme?" I asked, the boy behind Haru looked at least a year older and he had white hair with boxing gloves on.

"I'm Ryohei Sasagawa, my motto is EXTREME-" _I would have never guessed that._ "and you, you look like an EXTREME man as well, therefore, JOIN OUR BOXING CLUB SAWADA!"

"H-Huh? Boxing club?"

_**To be continued!**_

**Author's Note: **I'm done with this chapter. Let me know what you think of this. I **edited last chapters**. I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
